On the Eve of Empire
by Silent Iguana
Summary: A different story that focuses on how the modern Kingdom of Hyrule came to be and how the tales of legend became a reality, AU. Eventual LinkxZelda romance will develop as well.


**A Changing Wind**

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda…obviously.

Link let his gloved fingers trace the hard cover of his new possession. Gold trim lined the rugged book, its edges worn and bent slightly at the ends. A dusty old smell hugged the front cover and left to mystery just how long it had been since human eyes last bore witness to the knowledge within. Carefully, he opened the book and began reading the introductory text. The smell of dust and paper mixed and filled his nostrils, almost as if it were hesitating to release its secrets. He didn't mind it much though; books weren't plentiful around Ordon. He didn't exactly have the luxury to be picky.

Mentally preparing himself for what was to come, he began reading the large bolded letters that revealed what he had to look forward to for the next few days.

The words were slightly faded, but he had little trouble reciting the title to himself.

_The Empire of Hyrule: History and Culture, volume 3_

_Good,_ he thought to himself, _something new to read._

_Recount of Hylian history: 50 Before Empire—250 After Empire_

_By Apollerian Bersalis _

_Introduction: On the eve of the 27__th__ day of spring 4 BE, Hylian forces marched across the mountain pass of Rolling Ridge into the Kingdom of Labrynna. With the help of the Goron elder, Gora Danui, the army marched successfully into the heart of the nation. In two years time, generalissimo Daltus Aurelius took direct control of the state and captured the city of Symmetry. Embolden by his military endeavors across the divided and failing nation, Aurelius marched on Lynna city, the capital and last stronghold of the Labrynnian monarchy. Aurelius reached the outskirts of the city in 1 BE and immediately began to lay siege to it._

_From the iconic Black Tower, Queen Ambi IV tried desperately to negotiate with Aurelius on terms that would spare the monarchy from meeting a bloody end. The attempts failed, but as the Hylian forces struggled to penetrate the thirty-foot high walls protecting the city, the generalissimo of the Hylian forces in Labrynna grew more desperate. As supplies and morale started to waver, he feared that the city would remain standing by winter. The Hylian army, for all of its discipline and military power, could not sustain the campaign throughout another season._

_A closer inspection reveals that Aurelius's concerns were not misplaced. The conquered, or liberated, provinces had suffered from famine and civil unrest that capitulated in late 14 BE. Fearing that a significant demand in grain and supplies would further diminish the populaces' patience with the occupying army, and thus cause a revolt directly against his forces, Aurelius was right to worry._

_Retreat, however, was out of the question._

_Back in Hyrule, Daphnes Nohansen II, newly crowned king and brother of Aurelius, had successfully defended the kingdom's northeastern border against the Ordonian invasion that began in 7 BE. Glory and praise was sung about his victories against the barbarians that had misplaced a good portion of Hyrule's wealthy landowning class. His actions quickly dispersed any fear that Hylians held during the peak of the barbarian invasion, which had come dangerously close to the kingdom's own capital. Such actions had politically silenced his enemies, leaving Nohansen to take the crown in late 3 BE._

_Knowing full well that returning to Hyrule without securing the whole of Labrynna would spell the end of his political ambitions—if not his life—Aurelius understood that he had no choice but to take the city by winter. As the first snow fell across the plains, however, Aurelius slowly began to contemplate defeat and even suicide according to some historians. In a last ditch effort to save the campaign the dispirited general started offering daily sacrifices to Nayru, Hyrule's Goddess of Wisdom (we can only imagine what his troops were thinking as cattle, a major supply of food in the later days of the campaign, were increasingly used to appease the deity instead of their own stomachs)._

_Nayru must have been pleased, however, as fortune was soon bestowed upon him (Aurelius would later go on to construct the Temple of Wisdom in honor of the deity, which still stands to this day where Aurelius is said to have made his plea). Two weeks after the sacrifices began, Aurelius received news that a defector from the Ambi monarchy had been captured. The captured Labrynnian (whose name has been lost in the historical record) is said to have been a close, slave servant of the still in power Queen Ambi IV._

_Apparently, the slave had grown tired of serving the dying dynasty within the increasingly inhospitable living conditions inside the city, and he hoped to earn Aurelius good graces (no doubt his life as well) in exchange for valuable information (some historians still argue whether this slave was actually a servant of the royal court and not a mere slave trying to save himself from the impending destruction). What happened to the individual after the siege is not known. It is, however, known that the information given to Aurelius and his generals involved a means to enter the center of the city through one of its hidden tunnels (we know now that these tunnels do exist and have, for the most part, been sealed off). Not having to deal with the fortifications any longer and with winter quickly approaching, Aurelius wasted no time in gathering his soldiers. That same night the city fell and Aurelius is said to have personally been in attendance when the royal family was executed._

_Thus, Aurelius returned to Hyrule a victor and was celebrated even more so than his brother, much to the latter's rage. This was to be expected, after all, what landowner wouldn't be elated at the prospect of further expanding their coffers and political influence by claiming the now 'vacant' farmlands of Labrynna? Or, alternatively, what citizen or poor peasant wouldn't dream of starting life anew in a new land if they had been relegated to a less than pleasing social status within Hyrule? Only Nohansen, then, seemed unhappy at his brother's success._

_Not wanting to start a civil war, however, and with his army burdened with maintaining order in the newly acquired lands, Aurelius established his own rule over his new territory as the other king of Hyrule, with his brother in agreement. This was unprecedented in the kingdom's history. Never had there been two active kings that ruled in unison. And while there were many events leading up to the Ambi's dynasty ultimate demise in early 1 BE, the result of the monarchy's abrupt end opened the door for the Hylian dynasty to dramatically expand its reach under its two kings. And so it was that by the end of 1 BE, the kingdom of Hyrule and kingdom of Labrynna were no more in name. The time of the Hylian Empire had begun._

Link finished reading the page he was on, satisfied with the information and premise of his new book. He would have read on further but the cold wind made him wince in surprise, prompting him to put the book away and instead focus on the job at hand. Dressed in a thick, brown tunic did wonders to help him fend off the cold. His horse was less fortunate, however. Epona walked slowly along the muddy path. The road was nothing more than dirt, not at all paved as the ones in Hyrule—though he had never seen them himself. Stories were all he had to go by, though he never doubted their credibility. The Hylian Empire, after all, was massive, both in its geography and wealth.

Hearing the wooden wheels force their way through muddy earth prompted Link to look behind him. Though sluggishly, the two gold filled wagons continued to push pass the troubled path, as did the eight Hylian soldiers that proctored to their care. Studying them closely, Link could immediately tell from their metal plated armor and vibrant red, silk scarfs that they were clearly not from these lands. A tri-force insignia carved into their gear left no doubt as to whom they served. In comparison, his tunic was neither an identifying marker of any village or great power, nor was it essentially made for combat.

"You can be at ease. They don't look very strong, but I assure you that the payment will make it to your king as agreed upon."

Link shifted his attention to the ambassador immediately to his left, not really sure if he was referring to the soldiers or the vehicles. Unlike his Hylian counterparts, he was dressed for an entirely different purpose. With a proud posture and a pristine white cloak and robe, the man was clearly sent to persuade, if not intimidate, the Ordonian King into accepting the tribute from Hyrule.

"What about you, Quintus? You don't seem entirely comfortable in your current state of dress, shall I lend you an extra blanket of mine?" Asked Link already knowing the answer. Still, his king had ordered him to be generous.

Appearing somewhat insulted, the Hylian answered as expected. "Nonsense…Link was it?"

The warrior nodded.

"I have no need of your assistance and it would be without dignity for me to accept your offer. You see, I couldn't possibly ride into Ordon with their escort cold and deprived of his…blanket. This peace is a fragile one, and one that I—and my king—wish to mold into a long lasting act of diplomacy. " Quintus tightened his cloak, eyes dully focused on the road ahead. This annual trek was not one he was particularly fond of, but it was still millions of times more pleasurable than being an ambassador to the Gerudo.

"A simple no would have sufficed, ambassador," was Link's short reply.

"It's important to point out the details," spoke the politician inside Quintus. "I've been ambassador to your people long enough to recognize the importance of detail, regardless of how…trivial they may actually be."

A tired sigh escaped Link's lips. "I'm afraid that I'm not entirely familiar with such matters. As you know, Rusl would normally be the one to guide you to and from Ordon, but he's busy this year with other preparations."

Quintus raised his brow sharply at the last few words. "By preparations I do hope you don't mean another attack on our frontier provinces." A pause was born quickly after the ambassador's last words, which he realized were awfully specific. "Or any other form of aggression against the Hylian Empire," he added for safe measure.

"Neither," chuckled Link humorously, much enjoying the politician's unmerited discomfort. "Unless you deem a celebration for a child's birth threatening to your empire."

Quintus was all the while serious, though his face did show a more relaxed complexion than a few seconds earlier. "If said child were to be reared to fight the empire, then yes. Although…even then he would be little more than a nuisance to us."

Link didn't know what to make of his serious response. "You're quite something, to fear a child."

"Like I said, it's important to know the details." Clearing his throat and for the first time gazing fully upon Link, Quintus made sure to do just that. "Would this new born by any chance be of King Bo's blood?"

Link suddenly regretted bringing up the subject entirely. Rusl had warned him to tread carefully with the Hylians, as did King Bo. "No, it isn't."

"Hmm." The Hylian bared a sudden gust of wind before continuing. "So, a celebration for a child that is not the kings…is it Rusl's child?"

Quintus only received a nod in response.

"Well, I hope he's part of a new generation of Ordonians who prize peace with the empire more so than the previous." He eyed Link closely, having noticed the slight affect his words had had on the younger. With a friendlier tone and disposition, and having been satisfied with the issue of Rusl's absence, Quintus decided to steer the conversation so as to better acquaint himself with his new, and possibly, permanent Ordonian guide. "Tell me Link, what exactly is it about Hylian history that compels you so?" Asked the elder man, motioning to the pouch with the book he had previously put away.

Not expecting such a question from the man Link was slow to formulate a proper response. In truth, it was a question that had been raised by many of his comrades from Ordon. Most didn't think it proper for an Ordonian to invest time in the writings of another power—especially one that had killed many of their own. Thankfully, King Bo ignored his hobby so long as it didn't interfere with his duties. Rusl, it seemed, was one of the few who encouraged his interest in Hylian affairs, though he wondered how much of his support was out of earnest, and not due to for his desire for him to take over as the Hylian liaison for their people.

_No surprise that you chose me as your replacement, friend. _He reminded himself.

"When I was still a child, Rusl brought me a copy of _Farore's bond_. Since we don't record our own history and don't have much time for leisure activities, I found that Hylian writings were to be my main source of literature." Link said.

Quintus nodded. "_Farore's Bond _is a collection of poetry from those who worship the goddess exclusively, I believe." He half expected Link to confirm, but when the other remained silent he continued, "I must say that I've never heard of an Ordonian reading poetry before, let alone enjoy it."

Link blushed in mild embarrassment. "It's not an activity that garnishes much favor."

"A good education always garnishes you favor. So long as the people you seek to be in favor with are also educated, of course. In Hyrule the poets are revered for their use of grammatical expression. A shame really, that your aspirations for knowledge could have been granted if you had only belonged to a civilized society." Calmly the ambassador eyed the sky, seemingly growing uninterested.

The forest the small convoy traversed through was the epitome of peaceful. A low gust of wind and the occasional bird were heard from time to time. Other than that, only the chatter among the soldiers and the wagons behind the two political representatives generated much noise. It was a long trip for both of them. Even more so for Quintus, who had to travel the additional distance from Castletown all the way to Ordon's border.

Sensing his loss of interest, Link felt it only appropriate to take up the Hylian's earlier advice. "What about you, Quintus?"

"Pardon?" the elder responded.

"Why did you choose to be ambassador to Ordon? Rusl has often spoken about how impressive your credentials are. Wouldn't you prefer to serve Hyrule in the capital instead?" Link hoped he understood that he wasn't trying to pin an angle on him. Far from it in fact, it was a question he was genuinely curious about.

"Hmm, I would hardly classify my credentials as anything noteworthy." He paused to make sure the soldiers were keeping pace. "Much like them, I was born into a relatively humble family and only received my educational instruction in subject material fitting of my class. And I assure you, Hyrule is governed by a much more elite class than my own." Quintus then chuckled, "As for my current position, it might surprise you to know that I am quite content with it, after all, these trips are only so often. And it's not as if the scenery is unimpressive," he gestured to the surrounding forest in respect.

Link smiled. He was happy they shared something in common other than being wary of each other. "Rusl was right to trust you. You're quite the respectable man, Quintus."

"And you're more of a politician than you let on, calling me a _respectable man_ when you were so suspicious of me not too long ago."

"Pardon me, I was nervous is all." Link stammered, not sure if he had made progress with the man or not.

"Don't be, I would trust you less if you didn't appear to be cautious. Now, judging by the trust Rusl seems to have in you, would you mind telling me about your own standing within Ordon?"

Link disliked the idea of more political inquiries. "I don't really have one—or at least not yet anyhow."

Quintus could barely hold back a smile. "An aspiring politician indeed, well, it's good to have some degree of ambition."

"That's not what I meant," Link quickly replied back. "Currently, I'm a soldier for the army with few responsibilities in actual decision making. And I'm content with that. I'd much rather continue to serve in the army than even think about a political career."

"Yes, most politicians start off by saying something of the like," Quintus gestured to the soldiers behind them, who were far enough behind the two to keep the conversation private. "Do you know how many emperors started off as mere soldiers?"

Link fought hard to not roll his eyes at his misplaced assumptions about him, "I haven't really paid attention to such details when readi—"

"Prior to the establishment of the Harkinian dynasty—all of them. That only leaves a few decades of bloodless successions to stand against a violent history of over five centuries. Now, as bad as that sounds, it has only served to develop the empire into what it is today."

"What are you getting at?" Link asked carefully.

A minute smirk grew on the ambassador's face, "that is, when a dynasty fails the people take note and quickly support its usurpation for a new one. The process may be violent but it's also effective at holding emperors to a certain degree of accountability. Now," paused Quintus who spotted something in the distance, "why do you think the empire is willing to consider peace with Ordon, after so many years of war between the two?"

The Ordonian was about to respond when their welcoming party spotted them. Two Ordonians rode in unison to greet them, no doubt to guide them in the last few miles into Ordon, Link thought.

"It appears your friends have arrived, as expected," declared Quintus who signaled the Hylian soldiers to stand on guard in case foul play were to occur. "I would encourage you to get more involved in your new role as ambassador for your people, Link. King Bo and Rusl are of an older generation that will undoubtedly make decisions that will endanger the livelihood of your people in the future. Remember, dynasties came and went but the empire remained. I doubt the same could be said about Ordon if the empire were to fully establish a long lasting monarchy."

Quintus left to meet the two riders of Ordon no sooner than he had finished his sentence.

Link followed suit, not sure what to make of the uneasy feeling that had sprouted in response to Quintus's words.


End file.
